Memory Reconstruction
by From Darkness and Light
Summary: AU; Dr. Blowhole has lost his memory due to the mind jacker. But, when Blowhole encounters his own spirit guide, the evil dolphin will go through adventure and flashbacks to remember his place in the world. What will become of this? Read and find out.
1. Flippy the Dolphin

**A/N: I'm still working on my very loads of other stories...But, I'll be updating this one faster because I'm doing this with a friend. SO! I hope you guys will enjoy what we have. Sorry for not updating other stories forever...But, school has returned...and it's a pain! Believe me. Anyway, I got this idea after watching the special, "The Return of the Revenge of Dr. Blowhole" and I was inspired to have this story to be actually created by "Return of the Blowhole" story! But, things are gonna be a bit different here. Anyway, my co-writer for this story is "The Crazy Moon Girl" while on deviantART she's known as, "Veki-san"! So, please, give her a lot of credit! I would not have done this without her. Also, I just want to let everyone know that I never, ever, ever, EVER cussed before. But, the reason why there's a word of profanity is for comical reasons. Also, there's hints of anti-homosexuality. But, before people flame on me, I want you to know that I respect all decisions and the only reason there was mentions of it was because for comical reasons.**

**I do not own Penguins of Madagascar and/or characters; belongs to Dreamworks Animation and Nickelodeon.**

**I do not own Alexander the penguin, belongs to Random Snowflakes- Invisible Ninja**

**I do own Jack the dolphin and Shadow the wolf**

**I and Veki-san own ****other mentions of minor OCs**

**Read and review, please! I'll appreciate it greatly!**

**Kudos! Peace out! XD **

* * *

><p>The sun was almost setting as the sun went further down and down. Humans exited the aquarium from the show that the dolphin was present. The dolphin star, "Flippy" was watching the humans go as he waved at them goodbye. Once they were all gone, he sighed to himself and leaned against the tank. It's been a long time since he's been here and he doesn't remember how he got here. All he knew was that he was the star attraction and his name was Flippy, but he always felt something didn't add up right...But, he always did excuse the thought and ignored the dreams that he endured.<p>

It was dark now and he was all by himself alone in the night again. Flippy had a bit of a sad frown, considering he was alone now. Usually he would imagine other dolphins to inhabit where he is for some company. But, apparently, the workers here and owner thought one dolphin was enough. He glanced around a bit, and saw very few people still at the amusement park, or at least the aquarium area. And he noticed how the lights turned on to create a beautiful scenery of some would call fun. But, the lights were only seen, and not in the actual habitat. Flippy sighed again and tapped the side of the tank out of boredom. But, then he heard something behind him.

The sound was a voice, and it spoke smoothly as it matched with the night, "Young dolphin, turn around."

Flippy grew alert, and turned around quickly to see a wolf sitting in the benches near the splash zone. Flippy took notice of how his fur was as black as the night sky, while it waved with the wind. The eyes of the wolf were a very bright sapphire that could possibly stare down to your soul. Flippy was confused to see such a creature, not remembering of seeing such.

Flippy had to gulp nervously. "W-Who're you?"

The wolf's eyes flashed, which caught Flippy in surprise. The dolphin also too notice of how the wild wolf gave off a gold aura, and floated slightly in the air. Flippy was in dead silence, now wondering if he's dreaming. The wolf soon spoke again, "I am your spirit guide that your own mind has set out to remind you of who you really are." he closed his eyes for a moment before reopening them to have a more bright glow. "The name's Shadow...And I'm the image of someone you knew from your past."

Flippy had to blink at this and really thought he was dreaming. But, he soon perked up when remembering Shadow's past words. "Wait, I know who I am...I'm Flippy."

Shadow gave off an annoyed expression. "No, you're not."

Before Flippy can say anything, Shadow then began to fade. The wolf was a bit surprised, but was not alarmed. "Oh, seems your mind is choosing a different form..."

"Wait, different form?"

Shadow nodded. "You will soon see..." he then faded away and went with the wind.

Flippy was confused by all this and thought that this wasn't a dream. Instead, Flippy thought he went over the edge of insanity.

While lost in his thoughts, a new form came about in front of Flippy though the form faded in, in the same spot where Shadow left. This form was a penguin that was husky, but had bright blue eyes. His head was round, but you can tell he was trained professionally. His warm smile seemed to glow when making his appearance. The penguin spoke in such a cheer with a thick British accent. "Greetings! I guess I'll be your spirit guide."

Flippy was a bit silent before speaking slowly. "And, you are...?

"Alexander!" the penguin continued his smile. "For you see, you need a spirit guide that is gentle, kind, considerate, wise, skill-full, and has excellent knowledge!" But, then Alexander started to fade away. The male penguin chuckled a bit nervously. "And, apparently it's not me...Bye!" he soon faded away.

Flippy was confused of that encounter, though he did kind of wished to see more of that particular bird. His thoughts were interrupted when another appeared that was a dolphin like Flippy. This new dolphin faded inside Flippy's tank. The dolphin was extremely tall(about three feet taller than Flippy) and had the darkest forest green eyes. Though, he seemed older than Flippy by maybe three years. His dark white chest seemed to blend in his almost black skin that was covered on the rest of his body. He held a wicked grin as he stared Flippy down.

The dark dolphin then burst out laughing. "Ha! Your subconscious chose me! That makes you really dumb, you know?"

Flippy had to blink of the sudden out-burst, but he soon frowned. "And you are?" but, Flippy then started to study the dolphin in front of him. "A dolphin like me?"

The dark dolphin frowned and made a face-palm. "Isn't it obvious?" he then sighed, "Here's another hint of who I am..." the new male dolphin muttered under his breath to not have Flippy hear. "Moron." then he spoke normally, "I love to take advantage all the time! And I am your...Starts with a 'B'. Go on, say it!" the dolphin urged with a more slight annoyed expression.

Flippy thought over of all the words before finally concluded on one word. "Bitch?"

The spirit dolphin twitched his left eye before yelling out. "NO! IDIOT! I'M YOUR BROTHER!"

"Brother?" Flippy thought for a moment then rubbed his head. "Do I have a brother? I didn't know…"

The new male dolphin grabbed Flippy by his face, still holding his now angry expression. "Yes! Your older brother actually! Do you remember my name? Say it! Say it!" while yelling this, the dolphin squeezed Flippy by the cheeks.

Flippy gulped, thought for a moment, before replying with his cheeks still pressed together. "Erm…Flipper?"

The spirit dolphin's response was to let go of Flippy, with a peeved face. "No…"

"Uh…Oseanam?" the new male frowned and shook his head with an annoyed look. Flippy continued to guess. "Floquet? Happy ocean?" but then the spirit guide slapped him.

"JACK! MY NAME IS JACK!" the spirit dolphin roared.

Flippy jerked his head when feeling the impact of the slap before he rubbed his check to soothe the pain. "Ow…hey, that stung!"

The spirit dolphin, or Jack, rolled his eyes. "You are such a cry baby, Victor."

Flippy blinked of the new name present. "Victor? Who's Victor?"

Jack growled and splashed the water with his flippers in anger. "That is your name, idiot, your real name!"

Flippy was more confused. "But…my name is Flippy, Flippy…right?"

"That is actually your middle name, though you always hated it, I used to call you Flippy when I wanted to mess with you, remember?" Jack calmed down. "You were called Flippy by the zookeepers in another zoo. Our father heard this and decided to have that as your middle name."

Flippy shook his head and held it. "I don't remember that…actually I don't remember anything about my past…just, that I live here and I have to do the Ring of fire for humans…and other stuff…"

Jack sighed in irritation, "Typical amnesia animal...Okay, looks like this'll take a lot longer than I thought." he then perked up and clapped his flippers together. "So! Tell me, do you want to live like this" he let his flippers open wide to indicate the tank around them, "forever?"

Flippy thought this for a moment. "Well, no…or maybe if we take out the Ring of Fire from this place, it wouldn't be so bad then…I think…I get, at least, fresh food." he said this with a smile, but then Jack took him by his snout.

"Don't be an idiot! What happened with your evilness, brother? You are so pathetic now!"

The amnesia dolphin pulled away from Jack, and soon questioned, "Evil?" Flippy quirked his head. "But dolphins are not evil, right? I mean, aren't we suppose to be friendly, happy and nice creatures? Or, something like that?"

Jack frowned deeply which made his face darken. "Yeah, and some others say that dolphins are gay...Are you gay?" he then rose a brow.

Flippy quickly responded by shaking his head quickly.

"Good! At last you haven't forgotten that you prefer ladies…that, at least, is something." Jack responded, while leaning against the tank as well.

"I guess...But, I never met a female dolphin before..." Flippy sighed soon.

Jack waved it off, not caring. "Yeah, yeah, maybe that's because you prefer to be inside your room all the time making some nerdy inventions."

Flippy perked up when hearing the word. He muttered to himself, "Inventions?" then tried to remember what the word really meant to him. "Inventions…" he tried harder, but then he shook his head with a defeated sigh. "No, I don't remember that…"

Jack made another face-palm. "Urg! What about your cyborg eye? Huh?"

"Cybor-wha…I don't have a cyborg eye…"

Jack widen his eyes in surprise. "You mean to tell me you never looked at your own reflection an-!" he sighed annoyed, "Just... Touch your face."

Flippy touched his face with both flippers, "My fa…?" then he stopped when he felt the cyborg eye, he widen his eye and quickly went to check his reflection in the water. In all the days he couldn't because he was busy entertaining the humans and was too tired afterwards, but now, he could, soon he gave a scream. "I'M AN ONE-EYE, ONE-EYE! HOW THAT HAPPEN?" he began to move in panic in his tank, "HOW I LOSE MY EYE? AND WITH THIS CYBORG THING, I LOOK LIKE A ROBOT! HOW NO ONE NOTI-!" but Flippy stopped his hysterical moment when Jack gave him a slap on the back of his head.

Jack had half closed eyes, though brows forward. "Really, Victor, be quiet, you are so annoying when you are all in panic, cry baby."

Flippy ignored the pain and demanded, "How did this happen?"

The dark forest green eyed dolphin crossed his flippers. "Let me remind you, the Ring of Fire perhaps?"

"Ring of fire? I've already done the trick many times." Flippy shrugged, not really getting the point. But, Jack continued, "Do you remember the first time you did it?"

At this, Flippy's mind went blank. "I...I don't remember...what happened there?"

Jack shook his head. "Can't tell you, you have to remember by yourself, moron."

Flippy frowned upon the insult...Again...and soon gave a growl of his own. "Can I have another spiritual guide?"

"Let me think...NO!" Jack laughed, now amused.

Flippy scowled at this. "Can you at least be nicer?"

Jack chuckled again. "Ah, no."

Flippy sighed in irritation. "Fine..." then he carefully looked at Jack. "But, really, why can't you just tell me my past?"

Jack already stopped his chuckle and responded with a roll of his eyes. "Because you have to remember by yourself."

"Why?"

Jack scowled, already annoyed with the questioning. "You just do, okay?"

Flippy noticed his mood, and sighed again, still very confused from all this. "Alright...But, what should I do to remember who I am?"

"First, baby steps." advised Jack carefully. "Try to remember your _full_ name."

Flippy was a bit confused by this. "I know we're doing baby steps but...My full name?"

"Including your last one." added the dark dolphin.

"Isn't my full name Victor Flippy? Or, so you've told me." the amnesia marine mammal questioned to his spiritual guide.

"Not your full name, Victor. You also have a last name, and your last name is not Flippy." Jack reminded, "Think what it is."

"My last name?" Flippy repeated as he rubbed his head in thought, "Animals have last names?" this earned the real dolphin to get slapped on the head by Jack, who snapped, "Just focus on your last name!"

Again, Flippy rubbed his head but to ease the pain. But, from doing this, he felt his flipper touch his blowhole on his head. This gave Flippy a quick flashback of his memory before he was hesitant to say, "I-I want to say...Blowhole?" at this, Flippy was confused of the word but it was the first thing that came across his mind.

Jack cheered, "Yes! Finally, a good move! Your full name is Victor Flippy Blowhole!"

"That's a very strange name..." trailed Flippy.

The dark dolphin's cheer was soon replaced with a frown, "Hey, at least your last name isn't Gaylord."

At this Flippy widen his eye, misunderstanding what Jack's words were. "Tell me you are kidding...My last name is Gaylord?"

"What? There are some people who have the last name Gaylord. But, that is not your last name if you thought differently...Besides, didn't you just heard what I said? Your full name is Victor Flippy Blowhole! Not Victor Flippy Gaylord!"

"Okay, okay, you don't have to get so upset." Flippy, or really, Blowhole frowned but then blinked. "Anyway...If my name is Victor Flippy Blowhole...What do I really do exactly?" he then glanced around in his tank, "I hope it's not doing tricks for the humans all day...that is quite annoying when you think about it, you know?"

Jack nodded. "You do something else...which makes _you_ annoying. But, that is something for you to figure out."

Blowhole blinked again but in confusion, "And, what is it? Come on, give me a clue at least!"

The tallest dolphin thought this over, "Fine...I'll give you a hint..."he then thought over what to say before finally responding, "Penguins."

When hearing the word, Blowhole felt that the word really did mean something to him. He closed his eye to think hard, "Penguins...I like to...like to..." he thought harder before re-opening his eye, thinking he got the answer, "I like to dress up as a penguin, right?"

Jack face-palmed at his answer, "No! Think! Think really hard! Your life has to do something about penguins! THINK!"

"I...I..." Blowhole tried to think again, but before he can think further, a fish was slammed against his head. Blowhole gasped from the impact and turned to the source.

There was a co-worker of Coney Island who wore the uniform of blue and dark gray, as the worker also wore shorts. He had a peeved look, not wanting to be in Blowhole's presence. "Time to eat, Flippy." the human rolled his eyes and muttered to himself, "Animals are so stupid." he then left while continuing to mutter of how he should have gotten a different job.

Blowhole over-heard this and forgot all about the word penguins. Instead the word humans came to mind. Blowhole glanced to the side to see the ring of fire, though it had no fire for the moment. But, the silver ring that glittered from the moon had Blowhole clenched his flippers as he felt fire of hatred scorched through his body. "Revenge..."

Jack blinked at this, but realized that Blowhole was starting to remember. At this, Jack cheered again, "YES! That! That's what you always strive for! Complete revenges! Come on, keep thinking!"

"Well, now I remember that I hate humans! They are so annoying! They use us, animals, as if we were just toys for their entertainment! It's annoying! They have to pay!" Blowhole then thought this over, "But, how?"

"You're remembering, at least." Jack then interrupted. "But, seems only the basic of your goal...and not the very detail of what you really remember. Think further to the past...You've done these kind of revenges before...But, who stops you?"

Blowhole grabbed his head to think more hard, while the very image came to mind of certain colors, "White and black...That's what I can remember...And, annoyance."

"Do _penguins_ come to mind?"

The one-eye dolphin nodded, "I think so...Are there six pen-gu-ins?"

"Even without your memory...You still have the punctuation." Jack muttered to himself, before answering and blinked of Blowhole's question. "Six? Well, there use to be six..."

"What do you mean by, 'used to'?"

Jack answered without much care. "You killed two of them."

Blowhole widen his eye in response, "I, what? I haven't killed anyone!" he then gulped, "Right? I mean...I'm that kind of evil?"

Jack shrugged, "I don't know, you tell me...Think back and tell me what you see."

Blowhole blinked, but closed his eyes and focus, then he just remember something related to flying piranhas, he in some big and secret invention and some penguins, but nothing else...yet.

"You're remembering slightly, aren't you?" Jack snapped Blowhole out of his thoughts.

Blowhole nodded, though puzzled. "Yes...but...it's very confusing."

"That's what happens when you develop amnesia."

"And, why do I have amnesia in the first place?"

Jack frowned, "That is something for you to figure out."

Blowhole returned the gesture. "You know, you're not a good help."

"Hey, I'm a Spiritual Guide! Not God!" Jack snapped, before declaring, "Anyway, what I should have you do is first get out of this tank!" he said this as he grabbed Blowhole from his shoulders with a strong grip. "You have to go to your source of memory! And, I suggest we start by going to a certain zoo! With that, you can remember a few individuals that will kick your memory back in."

Blowhole echoed, "A Zoo?" but then he frowned "But how am I to get out of this tank and make sure the humans don't notice my absence?"

Jack scoffed as he let go of Blowhole, "Never stopped you before. Though, use some wheelchair or something for transportation..." he glanced around then saw a guard that was escorting an elderly man to the exit of the area, while the old man was driving on the scooter, Jack glanced around again, before smiling to notice that the guard and elderly male were the only ones in the area. He soon rested his gaze on the man and guard, having an evil twinkle in his eye. "I found your machine! We just have to knock them both out."

"And how am I…?" Blowhole started to question before he got an idea, "Wait, I know!" he soon got the ball(which was to keep him busy when alone) in the tank and threw it to the elderly man and the guard, to get their attention.

Both humans turned around in surprise.

The elderly man was wearing a blue sweater and had a blanket around his legs that were the design of checkers. His undershirt was white and collar, while his glasses rested on his baby blue eyes. His hair was shown to be white, though it was mostly covered by an ol' fashion brown hat. He had a colorful checkered scarf that went around his neck to keep him warm. The elder smiled while trembling, to indicate how long he's been on Earth and maybe death near. "O-oh...Is he hungry? Poor thing." he then turned to the blue uniform guard, "D-Did you feed him? Or, h-he just w-wants to play?"

The guard sighed in annoyance, "Just ignore the animal, sir."

Blowhole open his mouth to the humans to show he was hungry, really hungry.

The elder frowned sadly at this, "But he looks hungry..."

Guard growled, "Fine! Lets feed the stupid animal!"

The elder smiled, not catching the aggression and insulting words, "T-Thank you...If you don't mind, can you have me sit near the tank? I w-want to see the creature more close up...And the wheel chair is not as comfortable as it should be..."

The guard frowned, but just nodded. Soon he made the elder to get off from his wheel chair and he made him sit in the nearest seats from the thank as he put the wheel chair near the tank.

The guard then left and soon returned with a bucket of fish. He went towards the tank and peered down at Blowhole, "Hungry, huh? Stupid animal..."he murmured but then Blowhole took the guard from the shoulders and got him inside the tank which made the guard yelp in surprise. But when splashing to the water, a splash was a result which landed on the elderly man. This caused his glasses to fall off and clash to the floor.

The elderly man frowned when everything went blurry. "He-hey...I can't see a thing..." then he blinked. For his eyes, he saw the dolphin playing playfully with some kind of ball, though the elder man didn't recognize that the ball was actually the guard and he couldn't hear the guard's scream out because the man sitting was just too old to hear the screams of the guard. The elderly smiled, "Awww...the dolphin is ha-having fun with a ball...cute thing."

Jack was watching the tussle between the guard and his brother. But, then he glanced at the old-timer in the seats. Jack then glanced back at Blowhole, who is still messing with the guard. "Once you're done, get the old man too...His time on Earth should be almost over by now. Besides, he's probably seen too much."

Blowhole ignored Jack for a moment as he hits the guard on the neck, so the young human fell unconscious. Soon, Blowhole responded to Jack, "Naw…If he saw something, the old man would have said something by now...And, another reason why to not attack that pathetic human is just a waste of energy, you know. Though I have other idea."

"Which is?"

Blowhole grinned, giving off a dark gleam. "You will see."

Jack rolled his eyes, "Fine, fine, you're the boss...In an annoying way."

Blowhole was still for a moment when he heard the word 'Boss', but then he shook his head and turned to the elder man. Blowhole frowned , then he went over the edge of his tank to reach the wheel chair and soon took it and slowly he got out of the tank and sat on it. Which was a bit difficult for a dolphin.

Jack just floated over the tank, because technically he was a spirit. This caused the dark dolphin to smirk, "I guess being a Spiritual guidance has its perks."

Blowhole rolled eye with annoyance, though soon he sat properly on the wheel chair. Blowhole thought for a moment before another idea came to mind. He gripped the wheel and wheeled over to the elderly man, though Blowhole thought he was going to fall on the ground when moving towards the man. But, Blowhole smiled evilly nonetheless.

The elder man saw Blowhole encountering him, but without his glasses, all he could see was either a young lad or young adult. He confused Blowhole with someone else, in other words. The man soon responded, "Ex-excuse me...can I help you, young one?" but then Blowhole just took some of his clothes, like his hat, the scarf, sweater and blanket. The old human soon only had pants, Most because Blowhole didn't need the pants (he could not use them anyway). Blowhole then put the clothes on from the old man to disguise like an old human. His fin on the back would look like a hump, while the hat on his head will cover his face with the scarf. And, to hide his tail, he covered it with the blanket. Blowhole chuckled evilly.

Without further word, Blowhole left the elder there while Jack only followed his brother to leave the area on their own. The old human blinked, not really knowing what happened. Though he just replied to himself,

"These young people nowadays...They are so crazy..."


	2. Central Park Zoo

**A/N: I would like to thank everyone who reviewed and actually like the story! I would also like to thank whom faved this story! And to the some that added me to their favorites! Also, to one of my reviewers that asked about the story, "Overdone Meal". I shall continue it, I'm actually writing it! And, believe me...it's a very long chapter. But, anyway, I thank you again who reviewed! Me and my friend(Crazy Moon Girl, or known as Veki-san on deviantART) both! If you have any other questions, be sure to ask in the review! ^^**

**I do not own Penguins of Madagascar and/or characters; belongs to Dreamworks Animation and Nickelodeon.**

**I do own Jack the dolphin**

**I and Veki-san own ****other mentions of minor OCs**

**Creators of "Horton Hears a Who" owes the joke, "eat rainbows and poop out butterflies." (I honestly just couldn't resist. X3)**

**Read and review, please! I'll appreciate it greatly!**

**Kudos! Peace out! XD**

* * *

><p>A rush was heard through the sub-way station, as people gathered to start a new day and head for work. There was much commotion as business men were pushing each other to get in while women were doing the same. But, none notice that in a dark corner was an 'old man' that was sleeping on his wheel-chair. When hearing the many foot-steps that clattered against the pavement, the man woke up with a startle. One of his eyes were covered by a scarf while the other was soon wide open of the many people that were gathered to get in the sub-way. The man groan and cracked his back that had his 'hump'. But, he soon frowned when another voice was heard.<p>

"About time you woke up."

The man glared at the spirit before him with crossed flippers and a glare.

The old man grumbled, "Well, I'm actually real and not a spirit. So, excuse my need for slumber."

The spirit dolphin merely chuckled, "I guess that's another advantage I have."

The old man, or really, Blowhole glared at his spirit guide with a huff. But, soon perked up. "Wait a second...I know we're going to a zoo but which zoo?"

"I thought I told you last night." Jack quirked a brow. "If I did not...well, I'll tell you now. And that answer to your question is Central Park Zoo!"

"So, are we magically going to appear there?" Blowhole questioned in mocking.

"Of course not!" Jack snapped then smirked as he pointed to his right where people gathered. "We're going to take the sub-way!"

Blowhole blinked then shrugged, not really arguing with the idea. Besides, when Blowhole looked around and to see he was somewhere else besides Coney Island, he was glad. It was nice to be free and follow his own rules. It was a feeling that can't be so easily expressed by words, well according to Blowhole.

Jack started to head towards the direction of the crowd, while Blowhole quickly followed. Many people ignored Blowhole, thinking he was an old man...who also smelled like fish. Blowhole had to shove some people out of the way, while Jack led Blowhole which direction to take to get in the needed subway. The scientific dolphin also hoped it was the right subway to take them to their needed location.

The spirit dolphin soon held a grin when spotting a more approachable open door to the sub-way train. Jack had Blowhole follow him and both got inside quickly before the said sub-way train decided to close its' doors. Blowhole sighed in relief before wheeling his wheel-chair next to a blonde man in a business suit. Blowhole glanced at the human next to him and took notice that he seemed lost in thought for a while, which caught Blowhole's curiosity slightly. Jack watched the blonde man himself, but only shrugged not really caring. Both dolphins jumped a bit when hearing a ring of a cell-phone. The blonde man smiled and reached in his gray jacket to pull a cell-phone out and soon opened it to answer. And soon started to talk about his morning to the other.

"Well, this is boring..." Jack trailed, no longer interested to the man. Blowhole merely shrugged though soon sighed in a whisper so no one can hear, "Though, it's hopefully not far..."

Jack nodded in agreement, but the voice of the blonde man soon spoke loudly.

"No, no, I'm fine, really! I think I finally stopped seeing random wild animals everywhere. You know, like penguins, elephants and even lemurs...how stupid it was too, right?" there was some silence and only murmurs were only heard that came from the receiver. The blonde man, or the Kazoo boy, spoke afterwards. "You don't need to worry, the doctor just told me to keep away from zoos for a while, then he said I'm going to be perfectly fine." he smiled and nodded to the phone, "Yes, again, you don't have to worry, I'm definitely not seeing any other random wild animals everywhere I-"suddenly Blowhole, by accident, sneezed through his blowhole which lift up the hat in the air that Blowhole soon quickly grabbed it to place it back on his head. The Kazoo boy saw that the old man next to him was really a dolphin. Blowhole gulped and put his hat on more properly than a hurry mess.

Blowhole murmured quietly, "Sorry." though, for the Kazoo boy, he just heard some low dolphin noises.

Kazoo Kid squeaked and finished what he was going to say, "Go?"

Just in that moment, the subway open its doors and Blowhole quickly got out of the sub-way as the Kazoo boy was left with an open jaw and widen eyes. Then he shook his head and talked in the receiver of his phone. "Larry, I'll talk to you later, okay?" he hung up then pressed a button then others to the phone. He gulped when he spoke again, "Yes, doctor? I'm seeing dolphins now! I think I need another check!"

A deep voice was heard on the other side, which sighed. "Again?"

Kazoo boy yelled in desperation. "YES!"

Jack remained in the sub-way to catch all the amusement. He chuckled before flying off to catch up with Blowhole...

* * *

><p>Blowhole and Jack were going through the station, as Jack glanced around with a disgusted expression. "Yuck...it smells down here."<p>

Blowhole turned to him and asked, "And, how you can smell if you are just a Spiritual thing...whatever?"

Jack smiled as a know-it-all with a wink. "Call it, smelling through the mind."

Blowhole rolled his eyes, "Lets just find that zoo."

Both dolphins arrived back to the top where the city was busy, which caught the interest of Blowhole to glance everywhere. But, he had a goal and he couldn't have his mind to wander. Jack and Blowhole went through the streets thanks to cross-walks and were almost lost in the concrete jungle until Jack spotted the park from afar.

Jack sighed in relief, "Good we're almost there..."

Blowhole nodded and soon made his way to Central Park. He and Jack followed up many trails and even went to the wrong direction many times. But, after a while, Blowhole soon was in front to the Zoo, he gulped because he knew he needed money to get inside the Zoo. Blowhole checked his human pockets, but he didn't find much cash.

Blowhole frowned at this. "Great...now what?"

Jack glanced around then smirked when noticing a group waiting in line to get in the zoo, and how they were buying their small tickets.

Jack grinned when an idea came to mind. "Ever heard of pick-pocketing?"

Blowhole turned to his spirited brother in surprise, then he smiled evilly and chuckled "I think I have!"

Jack continued his grin, "Good, you're familiar with the term! Now, go ahead and do it, nerd dolphin."

Blowhole nodded, though with a frown from the new insult, and soon approached to one man who was waiting in the line. Blowhole made sure that the human didn't glance towards Blowhole's direction and just stared ahead. He also glanced around to make sure no one else noticed him either. Soon he slowly approached to the man's pockets.

The man didn't take notice the 'old man' behind him at all, and with a swift move, Blowhole quickly pulled out the wallet from the back-pocket.

Blowhole smiled evilly when holding the precious black wallet, then he hid the wallet in his sweater. He moved more comfortable forward and began to wait in the line normally, just like any other citizen, while Jack smiled proudly at him.

Jack went to Blowhole's side, while muttering to himself and speaking his thought, "This may be easier than I thought...At least he isn't the wimp I knew before."

Blowhole over heard him, "Who?"

Jack's proud smile vanished. "No one important. Just keep moving up the line..."

Blowhole shrugged, decided to excuse his other thoughts, "If you say so..." The evil scientific dolphin continued to move with the line. Until the line stopped and soon he heard a human's yell.

"Wha...where's my wallet? It was right in my pocket! Where is it?"

Blowhole just chuckled evilly at this. "You know..." Blowhole soon murmured to Jack, "seeing humans suffering or having problems is quite funny...I know it's wrong, but..." he chuckled again when watching the human in front of him looking in all his pockets. Blowhole continued, "I like it."

"Just like it's suppose to be honestly." Jack grinned wickedly. "There's much more to come of who you really are."

Blowhole sighed when hearing this, before he faced his spiritual brother directly. "Why can't you just tell me? I already want to remember who am I actually!"

Jack frowned at this and got serious. "I should."

Blowhole smiled at this, thinking Jack was going to tell him, but Jack continued.

"But, your mind is in turmoil...Well, subconsciously...There's something blocking your memory which is why I can't tell you everything about your past. It's like...You want to remember...but, you don't want to remember..."

Blowhole frowned at the answer. "That is annoying, you know?"

"Hey, I'm from your mind technically...so, you just called your own mind annoying." Jack soon chuckled.

Blowhole frowned deeper, but then smiled darkly. "Wait...you're from my mind right?"

Jack nodded, "In a way, yes."

"Then, if I want to imagine you with, I don't know, "Blowhole smiled with a sinister expression of evil "a pretty pink ribbon on your head and a dress, you would end up expressing yourself like that, am I wrong?"

Jack gulped nervously, the very possibility to go around like that. But, he soon perked up with an idea and frown at his younger brother seriously."Doesn't work that way."

Blowhole frowned at this, "You sure about that?"

Jack cried out, "I'M POSITIVE!"

Blowhole rolled his eyes, "And you call me a cry baby?"

Jack responded with a slight dull tone. "Whatever..."

Blowhole returned the gesture then soon turned around and saw that he was next, knowing that the human from before gave up and maybe went home. Blowhole quickly used his wheelchair to move up. He soon bought the ticket, though in silence to have the human, who's selling the tickets, not know he's a dolphin.

When he had his ticket he approached to Alice, who checked it and replied with a boring tone, "Welcome to Central Park Zoo...bu-hu...what ever..." Blowhole only nodded before going inside the zoo.

Jack and Blowhole glanced around then Jack spotted where people were gathering, "Anyway, lets go to that habitat." he pointed to penguins' habitat, "There, your memory should return slowly...maybe. It's a start, at least."

Blowhole nodded and soon made his way to the penguin habitat, thought while he moved, he glanced around the area, it appeared familiar to him.

Blowhole finally asked, "Have I been here before?"

Jack nodded. "You have, actually."

"Really?" Blowhole blinked from the answer.

"Yup! Though, you didn't hear it from me." Jack winked with a smirk.

Blowhole smiled evilly and nodded, but then he arrived to the penguins' habitat in the front. He soon saw four usual penguins that were doing small tricks making the others go, "Awww..." and "How adorable!"

Blowhole studied the first he spotted and widen his eye, then he murmured with a frown. "Skipper..."

"Glad you remembered his name." Jack intruded, "What else do you remember?

Blowhole went to deep thought and soon had an angry expression which caused Jack to smile. "I remember..."

"Yes, remember what?" Jack continued his smile in anticipation.

"Remember..." Blowhole growled as his face darken of remembering. It _appeared _that Blowhole remembered how Skipper done to him in the past. How he ruined all his plans, which brought a huge smile on Jack's face. Thinking, Blowhole is now remembering.

"I remember that..." Blowhole started to answer, "He owes me five dollars!" Blowhole angrily stated and finished.

This caused Jack to face-palm. "Besides that!"

Blowhole tried to think then replied, "He...he is like the leader to the other pen-gu-ins?"

"Correct! And?"

Blowhole tried to remember but it was really difficult, but then his eye landed on the tallest penguin in the group, which Blowhole chuckled at. "Kowalski, he is so idiotic in comparison to me. He can't accept the fact that I'm better in..." Blowhole soon blinked of the upcoming word that slipped from his mouth. "Science...?" Blowhole's face stirred with confusion. "I'm good at science?" he soon asked Jack.

Jack gave a nod, "Yes, you are...Not to mention, your're a nerd."

Blowhole's confusion was replaced with anger. "Hey! I'm not a nerd!"

"Yeah," Jack responded sarcastically " and unicorns can eat rainbows and poop out butterflies."

Blowhole gave another frown and a roll of his eye, "Maybe you are just jealous of me because I'm most intelligent compared to you, and I could respond something more original if I was in your position."

Jack waved him off. "Sure you can."

Blowhole frowned deeper then turned to see the penguins. He kept studying the flightless birds as if trying to remember...again.

Jack watched him for a moment, then saw how the humans were moving onto the next habitat which soon caught Skipper's eye that the "old man" was still watching.

Skipper whispered to his team, "What does that old timer want? The routine is over...Kowalski, analysis."

"Maybe he fell asleep, Skipper. Some elderly are very fragile and tired that they can fall asleep anywhere. Maybe that is the reason of this current situation. Though, that is the more _reasonable_ explanation." Kowalski responded.

Skipper nodded, though still a thoughtful expression, "True...but, there's something about him that I don't like. Yet, I'm not sure what it is..." he gazed at the 'old man' with a flipper under his beak and an accusing frown.

Private joined the conversation with an oblivious tone, "I think he must be a friendly elderly man."

"Private, the old timers we've encountered have been nightmares and headaches! Like that old lady, for example, she thought you were a present and her dog almost ate you, remember?" Skipper frowned with a slight annoyance hinted.

"And don't forget the elderly woman that drives that dangerous bus!" Kowalski reminded too.

"Graveyard eight!" Rico added with a panic rasp.

Private heard this and gulped, but then he smiled nervously, "Maybe this old man is not so evil like those elders..."

"You never know!" Skipper quickly back-fired.

Private gulped again of the very possibility of another elderly conflict that may happened in the future.

Blowhole, however, continued to look at the flightless birds and did not over-hear their conversation. His mind was somewhere else, as Jack had a bored face and clicking his tongue slightly to pass the time. But, then Blowhole heard something else, besides Jack's clicking tongue, he heard loud music and people gathering in another habitat. Blowhole made his way over with his wheel-chair and peered over the concrete wall to have a look in. He saw a lemur with a ridiculous hat, dancing in the habitat.

Jack followed Blowhole though had an annoyed look on his face as he did stop the clicking of his tongue.

Blowhole watched the lemur who was more hyped than the other two, "Do I know that lemur?"

Jack responded, "You do...And, you find him annoying too."

Blowhole heard Jack's answer as he continued to watched the lemur, Julien, danced, "I can image why..."

Jack laid his eyes on Julien and watched his moves. Jack smirked and crossed his flippers, "I admit, though...He has some good dance moves."

Blowhole rolled his eye. "He's not so good...And he looks more like a clown that _tries_ to dance"

"I like to see you dance better, really." Jack chuckled a bit.

Blowhole scowled, "Whatever! Who needs to dance when I'm more intelligent than that lemur and even more intelligent than any animal in this zoo or even New York!"

"Or, are you?" Jack mocked.

Blowhole scowled even deeper, "What?"

The spiritual dolphin chuckled a bit when getting on Blowhole's nerves. "Nothing, never-mind."

"Tell me."

"Well, I guess, in a way, Kowalski would compete with your intelligence." Jack answered with a wide smirk.

"Wha...? That is just impossible! How so?" Blowhole snapped.

Jack answered, "He did create a lot of inventions...some are quite impressive. Though, you don't like to admit it. But, then again, you make a lot of mad inventions yourself. And you so happen to have more advance equipment to help you out."

Blowhole's scowl transformed into confusion, "I make inventions like that?" he then rolled his eye, "Apparently, I still don't remember doing such inventions yet...I just remember I created maybe some, by myself, with a few things I found in our home...Like an electric guitar...or something like that..."

Jack blinked at this and perked up when Blowhole started to remember yet again. But, instead for cheering in joy, Jack went serious. "You'll remember everything in due time..."

Blowhole sighed, "I hope you're right...having amnesia is a bit annoying." he then frowned, "But whatever, returning to the main topic, why do you think Kowalski would compete with my intelligence?"

"Because he makes insane inventions that can take down the world. Though, the penguin doesn't mean to." Jack answered with a frown.

Blowhole frowned when hearing this, "Then that just makes him idiotic! When I do an invention, it works in my exact image! And it doesn't make other things like...I don't know, saving the world!" but then he blinked, he remembered...something about his past...At least, a moment. His mind swirled when the very image of a moment was in front of him...

* * *

><p><em>A mad dolphin was seen in a lab or lair, though the dolphin was shown to only be a shadow that stood in front of some sort of screen that was hard to make out. The environment itself was very blurry, and you were lucky to even make shape of the shadow that is the dolphin. Laughter cackled in the air as the said shadow seemed to press something that it rode on to get around on land. A booming voice was heard that vibrated through-out. But, words were not made out, but it was hinted of some sort of name...a name that you would put on a creation or invention.<em>

* * *

><p>Blowhole blinked to return back to reality, though soon smiled when adding the pieces together, "Yes...I'm genius...wait, a mad and evil genius! That is me!" he was about to give out his infamous laugh, but Jack covered his snout to shut Blowhole up.<p>

Jack told him, "Don't laugh...It makes you sound like a demented cheerleader."

Blowhole's happy mood of realization disappeared. He made Jack let go of him as he glared at his spiritual brother. "Even if you are my brother...I only want to punch you in the face right now."

Jack rolled his eyes, "Of course you do."

Blowhole's foul mood remained, "Whatever...lets just continue to see the zoo and maybe have me remember something else..."

Jack nodded in agreement, and didn't say a word, much to Blowhole's actual appreciation.

* * *

><p>After many visits from almost all the habitats, all it brought to Blowhole were feelings of deja vu. Which also brought Jack to the main question as they came to where they started when visiting this zoo.<p>

"You remember anything yet?"

"I only remember a few things, but I'm still confused." Blowhole answered with a sigh.

"Like?"

"Like...like if I have been here before..."

Jack listened to his and his face went dark, "...That's it?"

Blowhole nodded, "For now...yes..."

"We came all this way to visit these stupid habitat to only have you remember that you were once here? You have to be kidding me!" Jack soon shouted.

Blowhole frowned at this and returned the shout, "Well, you haven't been a great help, you know? You only keep yelling at me, insulting me, and also being annoyed by me! Try to remember your past when you have an annoying spirit guide next to you!"

Jack's response was a blink of surprise and started to glance around, "Uh...Victor...?"

Blowhole growled angrily at this and continued his rant, "Don't 'Victor' me! I'm talking! And, I have you know that I only spend one day with you and I already want you gone!"

"Victor..."

"Aren't you suppose to give me some weird wisdom advice? Aren't you suppose to be some comforting figure?" Blowhole yelled loudly.

Jack snapped, "Victor!"

"WHAT?" Blowhole yelled in rage, already fed up with his spiritual guide.

Jack gave Blowhole a bored look. "Everyone's staring at you."

Blowhole blinked a moment, then he glanced around. Blowhole saw everyone looking at him, even some animals from the zoo. To humans, it appeared the human made much noises of the dolphin language. The zoo animals thought the 'old man' was going insane when yelling to thin air. Blowhole gulped and blushed a bit from the embarrassing moment, then he began to leave the zoo with his wheelchair as fast as he can while Jack quickly followed. But, Blowhole didn't notice that he passed up the penguin habitat where Skipper watched the whole scene which brought paranoia to the penguin's face.

The other penguins saw the whole scene too, but Private was the one to notice Skipper's paranoia expression, "Skippah?"

Skipper then asked to himself out loud, not noticing Private's acknowledgement. "Did that guy just say spirit guide...?"

Kowalski over-heard his leader and nodded. "I think he did...why, sir?"

Skipper frowned when hearing the answer, "Kowalski, I want you to track this guy...We're going to have ourselves a mission, boys."

Rico chuckled madly at this, thinking of the endless possibilities that this mission could bring. Rico hoped it would be the kind of mission that will need a bit of a 'kaboom' and 'kabust' here and there. Though, the penguins had to salute to their leader to acknowledge Skipper's command.

Private then relaxed his posture. "But, Skippah, wait, he is just an old man!"

"No time to question now, Private...I think we need to observe this "old" man." Skipper started to answer. "I have a feeling this may or may not be an old man at all...it could even be someone worst for all we know!"

Private sighed, but nodded. He knew he had to follow his leader's commands. It was always like that and it always will. Kowalski went down in HQ to come back up with a projector. He placed it in the fishbowl and covered it up with fish. The intelligent penguin then pressed a button to have their holo-graphic forms appear with their smiling and waving routine. Skipper smirked as did Rico while Private gulped slightly. Soon, the penguins made their way out of their habitat without the humans noticing. They slipped and slide over to the gates without their presence known. And, soon they were out of the zoo to find the 'old man'...

To see if this old man is who he's claimed to be...

The birds will soon find their answer.


	3. The Stalking

**A/N: Holy moly, when was the last time I updated this? September? Sheesh, I sure was busy...Luckily, it's summer so now I have plenty of time! And, I want to apologize from the huge delay and yes, I know there's been some confirms that Blowhole may return the third time. And, if he does, think of this fanfic of some alternate universe! Where my own series(and a friend's) will burst from this story! Anyway, I want to thank all the reviews I got, faves, and so forth. To be honest, I wasn't sure when I was gonna update this story, but then I saw my latest review on chapter two and I realized that I DO have some readers here! And, I hate to disappoint them. So, I hope you enjoy this new chapter! And, there will soon be chapters to come!**

**I do not own Penguins of Madagascar and/or characters; belongs to Dreamworks Animation and Nickelodeon.**

**I do own Jack the dolphin**

**I and Veki-san own ****other mentions of minor OCs and this plot story**

**Read and review, please! I'll appreciate it greatly!**

**Kudos! Peace out! XD**

* * *

><p>Outside of Central Park Zoo, was none other than the "old man" hurrying away from the zoo, near to the trees and away from citizens' view. He breathed easily when making sure no one was around and was one of relief too. He took off his hat for a moment to breathe more properly and to get the fresh air. Right behind him was other than the spirit guide, Jack. The darker dolphin had to chuckle a bit when coming more near to the "old man", Blowhole.<p>

Blowhole knew Jack was there, and soon said with a blush. "I feel so stupid..."

Jack chuckled a bit louder as he held a wicked grin, "Don't feel like that brother, you're in that level already!"

The one-eye dolphin growled viciously, "You're not helping again!"

"I'm helping you by being honest." Jack continued his laughter, but still not over-doing it.

Blowhole could only growl louder, "How? I would really like to know!"

Jack's laughter started to cease and responded to his brother with a roll of his own eyes, "Oh come on, you know I'm right."

"You know what? I don't need you! So, just leave!" Blowhole turned more directly to his spirit guide. An angry expression was shown on his face. And, the aura of danger lurked within him.

Jack immediately noticed the expression as fear started to stain his voice. "D-Don't say that!"

Blowhole sensed the fear, which only fed him to keep his attitude. "Why not say it? JUST GO!"

"I'm serious!" Jack screeched. But, he then started to fade with the wind, he gasped in horror. "Don't!"

Blowhole grew a wicked grin, finally able to win against his spirit brother. "YES! This is what I want! GO ALREADY!"

Jack's eyes continued to hold fear. The wind blew harder against him, which made his body slowly go with the breath of Mother Nature. His body started to vanish, while Jack gazed upon Blowhole sorrowfully. Then, by the next second, his skin color was all that shown but in wind form, then it dissolved and flowed with the air that surrounded the Earth.

"Finally, he's gone." Blowhole sighed in relief. He knew that he could figure about his past by himself and did not need his spirit brother. Blowhole then turned around with his wheel-chair to face the new challenge ahead of him. To face the journey he will have to venture through to discover his lost memories and know his past. But, all he faced in that moment...was Jack's grinning face.

"Boo!" Jack got to his brother's face and gritted his teeth in the most hateful glare but darkest grin.

Blowhole screamed from surprise and rolled back which made him fall off the wheelchair. He plummets to the ground and groaned...he should have known it would be harder to get rid of something from his own mind. His clothing that he wore for disguise was a mess and some were no longer covering the needed parts of knowing he is indeed a dolphin. When he fell, he ended up rolling backwards which made the distance between him and the wheelchair kind of far.

Jack's response to this was bursting into laughter, "You actually thought I would go away just like that? Think again!"

Blowhole frowned annoyed and tried to get up, but it was difficult because he had no legs. He growled while glaring at Jack, "You don't know how much I hate you."

Jack shrugged as his laughter died down. "I assume a lot."

Blowhole continued his frown and slowly moves to the wheel chair. He let his stomach touch the ground as he used his tail to push against the ground. But, the grass and dirt only slowed him down and made things more difficult. "Great..." he trailed with a tone of sarcasm.

"I would help you up...But, I'm a spirit." Jack grinned.

Blowhole frowned, but then blinked "Then why did your slap hurt? You know, back in Coney Island?"

Jack tapped his head to indicate his point, "Power of the mind. Anyone's mind is very powerful...so powerful, you can hurt yourself from illusions."

Blowhole shouted, "Then use that mind power and help me!"

"Fine, fine." the spirit dolphin gave a roll of his eyes, he then grabbed Blowhole by the flippers and pulled him up while dragging him to the wheelchair.

Blowhole began to stand up and put the wheel chair in a better position, not knowing that someone was studying him, four penguins from a secured distance. They were in the bushes and made sure they were covered up by the shrub.

Kowalski poked through the green leaves with his binoculars and was watching Blowhole. He saw how the "old man" got up from some unknown force.

Kowalski had binoculars and was watching Blowhole. He saw how the "old man" got up from some unknown force.

Kowalski gasped and widen his eyes, before turning to his commander, "Skipper, you have to see this!" he handed the binoculars to Skipper, who grabbed it then looked through them. Skipper's eye caught the exact image of the elderly man, but was actually revealed to be Blowhole himself.

"BLOWHOLE? Why's he here? I thought we erased his memory!"

"Apparently," Kowalski mused, "Blowhole is receiving his memories, similar to your experience, I presume."

Skipper sighed as he shook his head, "This is not good."

Private grabbed the binoculars from his leader and soon witnesses Blowhole, "I think he's talking to someone; But, I'm not sure."

"Let me see!" Skipper ordered before retrieving the binoculars back, looking through them soon enough. Skipper's beak turned to a deep frown as he gazes upon Blowhole talking to himself, eyeing the movement of the dolphin's mouth, yet no one was near him. "This is worse than I thought! I bet he has a spirit guide!"

Kowalski blinked of Skippers words "Similar to the _invisible_ lion you mentioned?"

"Exactly!" Skipper responded.

Kowalski advised, "I still think we should diagnose about that, a test to be more precise."

Rico sighed as he muttered, "Oh, boy." But he then smirked, as he quietly took away the binoculars from Skipper, now peering in the tool.

Skipper quirked a brow at his option guy, "Some test, like what?"

"A brain test." Kowalski replied simply.

"Kowalski," frowned Skipper angrily, "do you think I'm insane?"

"Well..." the egg-head bird trailed

"Silence, soldier!" Skipper snapped, "This unit has no time for ridiculous speculations." Skipper took the binoculars away from Rico, who groaned in disappointment, then fixed his vision in on Blowhole. However, the leader penguins noticed that Blowhole was back on his wheelchair after much difficulty, and was setting off. Skipper soon turned to his team with an order, "Follow that dolphin! Operation: 'What the heck is with bottlenose?' begins now!"

The penguins saluted and soon went to follow Blowhole through the trees and bushes.

* * *

><p>Blowhole didn't notice the penguins from before, so he continued his way normally, though Jack heard something and turned to see the bushes that shivered slightly. This earned Jack a suspicious eye. "Hold on, Victor..."<p>

Blowhole groaned in annoyance, before glancing at his spiritual guide, "What now?"

Jack glanced around carefully, letting his earholes search every noise vibration, "I hear something."

"Really?" Blowhole stopped his movement a moment then glances around slowly

Jack nodded, "Yeah, like if someone were hiding."

Blowhole scowled when a memory hit him, "Pen-gu-ins...It could be them!"

Jack perked up, then he turned to face him, "At least you remember your anger of them."

"More than that," the one eye dolphin explained, "I think they always ruin my inventions...and," he rubbed his head, "I think they are the reason why I don't remember my past very well."

Jack smiled excitedly, "Yes! You're getting there!"

Blowhole nodded then sighed, "But, I don't know how exactly. Well, at least not yet."

Jack spoke gently "That will be revealed in due time."

Blowhole sighed again, before a dawn realization came that he and Jack may be followed. He frowned before glancing around slowly again, but still replied to his spiritual guide brother, "I hope you're right."

Jack's soft voice from before vanished into one of insulting, "Duh, I'm right!"

Blowhole glanced at him before rolling his only eye, but then he frowned and asked. "By the way, were you always cruel to me, brother?"

"Well, that's actually a weird story. I'm the figure of your memories...So, what you remember most of me as, is a huge jerk that cares about nothing but himself, or myself."

"Clearly." Blowhole didn't argue.

Jack nodded in agreement, "Yeah, but we'll reveal some of that info in due time."

"If the pen-gu-ins are following us, then we have to lose them." Blowhole soon responded after a small moment of silence, changing the subject and returning to the matter at hand, or flipper.

Jack shook his head, "Not that easy."

Blowhole glared at him. "I know it's not easy, but we have to find a way." He then gulped, "I don't want to go back to that tank as 'Flippy' the dolphin that doesn't knows his full name."

"Yeah," Jack agreed, "the guy was seriously annoying."

"Hey, I wasn't so bad." Blowhole argued.

Jack shrugged, "Sure you weren't."

"I'm serious!" Blowhole snapped.

Jack rolled his eyes. "Fine, fine, whatever."

Blowhole grunted before looking around, trying to find a way to lose his flightless foes. Then his eye catches something from afar, a lot of humans in the park. The very sight brought an evil smile on the disguised dolphin's face.

Jack noticed the dark gleam, now gaining a smirk, "I see a plan is in motion."

Blowhole nodded, "Yes." The dolphin then took off quickly to where the humans were. From dashing in the crowd as Jack followed, Blowhole was able to lose the penguins following penguins. But, Skipper wasn't going to give up that easily; he eyes dashed around, trying to find an elder man/dolphin on a wheelchair with a hat and a scarf, it couldn't be so difficult. Soon Skipper spotted one, he frowned at the sight.

"There!" Skipper pointed then jumped, landing on him.

Kowalski gasped, "Skipper, wait!"

Skipper didn't hear Kowalski, instead as he took off the hat from the suppose dolphin. "You think you could escape, Blow-?" but he froze of the sight in front of him; an angry older timer man.

The man growled as he tried to grab the leader penguin, "Stupid bird, give me back my hat!"

Skipper dodged his hands, "Sorry, false alarm." he jumped back, threw the hat to the old man, and then hid in nearby bushes.

Private joined his leader as did the others. "Oh, dear…Now what do we do, Skippah?"

"Separate!" Skipper ordered, "I want you to find all the old men in wheelchairs, and when you find Blowhole, tell me and the others!"

Private gulped before whining, "I don't want to hurt nobody!"

Skipper shook his head, "We won't hurt anyone...yet. Just check around, understand?"

Private sighed but nodded, while Rico groaned in disappointment again.

Soon the penguins separated and began to search for Blowhole, but it seemed luck was not on their side.

* * *

><p>Blowhole and Jack made it out of the park, after going through the massive crowd of humans. Blowhole panted through his blowhole from the quick dash, and muttered towards Jack with the same pant. "Did we lose them?"<p>

Jack glanced behind him and let his earholes catch any suspicion, but there was none as far as he was concerned. He turned back to his brother and shook his head, "I don't think so...But, we better keep moving, just in case."

Blowhole sighed, letting himself calm, "Sure, whatever."

Jack nodded then he spoke with another sigh, "Being this spiritual guide stuff is hard...You can only remember a few things which are not enough." he then perked up when an idea struck him. "Maybe we need to go to a different source."

"Different source?" Blowhole questioned.

Jack replied, "Yes, your childhood home."

"Childhood home?" Blowhole let his thoughts ponder a bit before further questioning, "Is it the ocean?"

"Not exactly." Jack answered, "It's located in Michigan."

Blowhole blinked, "Michigan?" he searched through his distant memories, trying to reach what he can get, "Sounds really familiar…" he trailed before frowning, "Let's go."

"Alright, would you rather go by train or plane? Or merely go on...tail?" Jack suggested.

The one eye dolphin answered, "That depends, how far it is?"

"We live in New York." Jack started, "Michigan is another state. You tell me."

Blowhole widens his eye in surprise. "Oh…Then I like to say, plane?"

Jack smirked, "You got it! Now to find a way to get in."

Blowhole nodded before he went to the crosswalk, letting himself properly cross, then went to the subway nearby; he needed to get the airport and Blowhole knew that Michigan may be the answer to this whole dilemma. Jack just followed while he glanced around carefully just in case he saw certain penguins.

* * *

><p>"We can't find him, sir." Kowalski groaned, as the penguins quietly left the park while dirt stained their feathers from either hiding or escaping a human's wrath.<p>

"Wah, wah, wah…"Rico trailed, appearing exhausted and flicked a twig off his feather Mohawk.

"There are just too many humans here and Blowhole is not the only one with a wheelchair, apparently!" Private replied next, trying to dust off the dirt from his white feathers.

Skipper crossed his flippers, facing his team and ignoring the filth that bestowed all of them. "Then we have to think like Blowhole in order to find him." he turned to Kowalski, "Think like Blowhole, soldier!"

"Let's see," Kowalski pondered, having a flipper under his beak in thought, before he retrieved his note book. "If I were a mad genius," but chuckled as he was glancing through, "though I'm not." Then he returned to thought and spoke them aloud, "Considering that I have amnesia and I don't remember a thing, but I'm trying to..." he soon brighten up and closed his notebook. "I would go to a familiar location, to see if I can retrieve me memories there; like my lab, the last place I was before I lost my memories. Or, perhaps my childhood home."

Skipper pondered over the options, before smirking. "Childhood home sounds more like it!"

"But, where's that?" Private questioned.

The question brought a grim expression on Skipper's face, memories of his own soaring through his mind then disappearing the next, a series of flashes. "I know where."

Rico and Kowalski gained the same expression as their leader and they nodded to agree with him too.

Private, however, was left confused towards his teammates. He gazed at his leader with curiosity. "Do you know something that I don't, Skippah?"

Skipper snapped out of his trance-like-state, before answering the youngest comrade quickly. "No time to explain! Just follow us!"

Private frowned in confusion, but nodded to his leader. Now, wondering one question…

What were his friends keeping from him?


	4. The Airport

**A/N: And, here's another update! And, I don't really have much to say besides thanking people for the reviews...so, thanks! I know there wasn't that much, but hey, at least some people are reading. And, it's mostly my fault that I haven't updated for practically a year! Anyway, I hope you enjoy this chapter! There are a few soft parts that I personally like. :3**

**I do not own Penguins of Madagascar and/or characters; belongs to Dreamworks Animation and Nickelodeon.**

**I do own Jack the dolphin**

**I and Veki-san own ****other mentions of minor OCs and this plot story**

**Read and review, please! I'll appreciate it greatly!**

**Kudos! Peace out! XD**

* * *

><p>"<strong>Milwaukee, Wisconsin will be leaving in five minutes. Please, all passengers come to the entrance immediately."<strong> was the first thing Blowhole and Jack heard when entering the airport, finally arriving to their first destination. Both dolphins observed around to witness plenty of humans waiting in rows of seats, fumbling through their suitcases, standing in line, or hurrying to their flight.

"Wow...Big crowd." Jack mused.

Blowhole nodded in agreement, "I know." He continued to observe, which result him with a frown. "How much I hate them, humans. Anyway, let's keep moving. The less time here, the better."

"Sure, but oh wait." Jack immediately replied, "We forgot something. Do you still have the human's wallet?"

Blowhole reached into his sweater's pocket to pull out the wallet, and soon showed it to his spirit guide. "I do, but I don't think it's enough money to get on an airplane."

Jack shook his head, "No, but," he snatched the wallet away from Blowhole then retrieved an express card. "A credit card is just enough!"

Blowhole smiled evilly before snatching back the wallet and now expose express card. "I like the way you think, brother!" his ma smile soon cracked open to let out his infamous laugh, until Jack closed Blowhole's snout.

"Again, keep your disturbing girly giggles to yourself."

Blowhole's demented joy diminished to annoyance. "You don't know how much I hate you."

Jack rolled his eyes, "You said that so many times, it doesn't even affect me anymore."

Blowhole gave a roll of his own eye, while he muttered. "Just shut up, Gretchen..." the name itself caused Blowhole to perk up and blink in confusion. "Gretchen? Where did that come from?"

Jack's response was one of surprise before anger took course with a growl. "It's not important, brother."

"But, why I did say it?" Blowhole further questioned.

Jack yelled in fury. "I SAID, IT'S NOT IMPORTANT!"

"Hey! If I remembered anything, you're supposed to tell me, right?" Blowhole argued, "After-all, you're my spirit guide!"

The dark guide dolphin the screamed, "FINE! MY MIDDLE NAME IS GRETCHEN!"

There was a brief silence before Blowhole responded, "...seriously?"

Jack sighed, calming down his previous anger. "Yes..." there was another moment of silence, before Jack broke it, "Victor?"

Jack's response did not make him any happier. Blowhole burst out in laughter, finally letting out his mad evil laugh, but with a more taste of guffawing _at_ someone than with.

"Gretchen! Now that's comical!" the laughter continued, even if Blowhole was trying to stop, but the reminder of his brother's middle name brought more and more back.

"Shut up." Jack glared with an angry left twitch of his eye.

But, Blowhole just continued to laugh, though after moments of torture for Jack, Blowhole started to cool down. "Okay...okay...I'm done..." he snickered before saying, "Gretchen."

"And, this is why the real me hates you too." Jack frowned with a continuous glare.

Blowhole shrugged with a smirk, "Hey, not my fault that our parents decide to give you that curse of a name."

"I should say the same to you, Flippy." Jack backfired.

Blowhole held his smirk as he rolled his eye, "It's not as bad as Gretchen; that is the name for a girl, you know."

"It's not my fault!" Jack whined.

Blowhole's smirk dropped. "Whatever, let's just go and get in line for the tickets."

Jack sighed, "Yeah, yeah, yeah..."

Both dolphins either floated or wheeled their way to the long line of humans, where every single one of them awaited to retrieve or order their ticket.

* * *

><p>From the very vents of the airport, was a huddle of four penguins that enjoyed the cool breeze for once. However, this was cut short when their leader interrupted the small peace, but for their good reason.<p>

"Alright, boys, we're here. Now, only one question remains…How can we sneak into a high security plane?" Skipper smirked.

Rico went thoughtful before perking up, "Kaboom?"

"No, that'll be our last resort." Skipper replied thoughtfully.

"Well, Skipper," intruded Kowalski, "considering where we stand as of now, our best choice would be the suitcases."

Rico frowned as he rasped and grunted, "Aww…Really? No kaboom?"

"Sorry, Rico, but we have to go with logic than destruction. I mean, come on, imagine if we really did choose destruction over logic, it would be chaos; even if it is more entertaining." Skipper reasoned.

Rico sighed, "Okay, okay..."

Private, being silent the whole time, smiled in comfort as he patted his psycho friend's back.

Skipper returned to his smirk, replying to Rico. "Good! Now, Operation: 'Who says we can't fly?' begins ASAP!" he declared before he clapped his flippers to hurry his soldiers. Now glancing at each and every one of them, "Go, go, go, everyone, get a suitcase! And, make sure it leads you to Michigan."

The penguins saluted before rushing towards the end of the air vent and slipped out unseen. The penguins fell in plant bush near the windows, for decoration. They glanced around, before they spotted a family of three ready to board on a plane. The father smiled towards his wife as he waited behind other passengers, "Isn't great we're seeing my mother?"

"I suppose…" the wife sighed.

"Oh, come on, have a bigger smile!" the fatherly man stated, "Besides, I thought you loved visiting Michigan anyway."

The wife groaned, "Yes, but every time we go you want to visit your old zoo! And, that zoo is just a ghost town and is always abandoned. I doubt they even have it anymore. I mean, they called it 'Michigan Zoo', that's so lazy."

The man shrugged before smiling down at a boy toddler, who was just watching people walk by. The father smiled before answering his wife, "Maybe…But, it doesn't hurt to check it out again."

The woman sighed again, but nodded.

Skipper smirked as he whispered to his team, "Bingo."

The penguins slid on their bellies with speed, dodging feet coming down and were clever enough to hide behind other suitcases to not catch the eye of any humans. They reached their destination when the family just turned in their tickets at the booth. Quickly, they unzipped a back-pack and crawled in, while Skipper rather took a golf bag. He unzipped, before edging himself in quickly.

"To Michigan Zoo." he sighed and muttered, before diving in completely and zipped the golf bag closed

* * *

><p>Jack sighed, "This is boring."<p>

"I know, but at least give me some time." Blowhole responded, facing away from Jack as he twiddled with something with his flippers.

This caught Jack's attention. "Say...what're you doing?"

"Remember when we were in the subway and we passed up several human males with suits?"

"Yes." Jack nodded, letting his mind drift back when they were trying to head towards the airport, and remembered said men passing them up.

Blowhole smirked, though still had his face away from Jack and focused what was in his flippers. "Well, I stole a cellphone from one of them." Blowhole smirked before he waved a metallic chip hardware, most likely from a computer, "And, with this old computer equipment program I found in the tank of human junk, I devised an invention to impersonate and translate my language to one of a human's;" he then rolled his eyes, "so they, themselves, could understand me…Especially the human that will sell me my ticket."

"Huh, that's actually a good idea..."Jack smiled, before smirking. "Nerd."

Blowhole frowned, "Don't call me nerd! I'm a scientist! And, an evil one, so keep your words, brother!"

Jack shrugged, "Hey, I'm just glad that you gained back your memory of inventing, and knowing how to use it." he chuckled, "Though, that still makes you the biggest nerd I ever encountered, and others would agree."

Blowhole's response was no words, but a deep scowl while his entire face went dark. His only eye glared at him furiously, warning his spirit guide that he heard enough.

The dark expression did not phase Jack however, "Oh, yeah, that's real terrifying."

Blowhole continued his scowl, before he punched Jack square in the face. The impact resulted Jack to yelp and rub his snout to ease off the pain. But, this made Blowhole realize with a perk of surprise, "Whoa...it actually worked."

"Yeah, it did, and what was that for?" Jack glared.

Blowhole smiled evilly, "I could make a list if I had the time, but the line is moving, so..." the disguised dolphin used his wheelchair to roll away, but kept his diabolic smile of satisfaction on his face.

Jack held a face of annoyance and merely growled under his breath.

After a few moments, Blowhole finally arrived, being the next customer as he gazed upon the person selling the tickets.

The worker selling the tickets wore a blue vest, white long sleeved blouse, a blue skirt, white hose and dark blue heels. She had a bright smile, resulting her blue eyes to shine as she stared down at Blowhole. "May I help you, sir!"

Blowhole blinked of the upbeat peppy voice, but responded anyway as he spoke through the cellphone, now speaking in human tongue, "One ticket for…" he widens his eyes, not exactly knowing the location. He glanced at the annoyed Jack, who stared down at him.

"Oh, now you want me help?"

Blowhole gazed at him, secretly pleading not to go against him on this.

Jack sighed, "Marquette, Michigan."

Blowhole sighed in relief, before speaking to the woman again through cell. However, he quickly attached it to his metal piece of his cyborg eye, making his flippers free from holding and not to cause much suspicion, "One ticket for Marquette, Michigan."

The woman, not noticing the silence from before, happily replied, "License and registration, please!"

Blowhole gulped and kept silence, now nervous.

"Well?" she urged, while placing some of her light blonde hair behind her ear.

"Just give me a moment, okay?" Blowhole answered. The woman nodded with a friendly smile then he began to search though the wallet, soon finding the requirements. "Aha!" he showed the cards to the woman, with a cocky smile even if she couldn't see it because of the scarf. "Here you go."

The woman checked them over before she typed quickly in her keyboard; soon she smiled towards Blowhole again.

"Alright, everything's all set! How would you like to pay your tick-it?" she sang with a continuous bright smile.

Jack whispered towards Blowhole, "Strange lady..."

Blowhole muttered back as he gave the credit card to the woman, "Tell me about it."

The blonde lady swiped the card through the machine, not declining. She soon retrieved the ticket and handed it to Blowhole.

"Your seat and direction is on the ticket! So have a ni—" she ceased, as her peppy smile transformed into a frown when catching the eye of a muddy dog walking through the airport, while it was on a leash held by a young boy. She twitched her right eye, as both eyes dilated into disgust and fury, as well did her pupils shrunk, "Dirty. _Filthy_. ANIMAL!" she jumped over the desk which Blowhole dodged, the lady then ran after the dog and the boy. Both saw the mad woman coming which made them start to run at the opposite direction.

Another man, the manager, saw this and yelled, "FRANCES! WHAT DID I TELL YOU ABOUT CHASING ANIMALS?" he ran after her while Blowhole and Jack watched.

"Wow." Jack blinked.

Blowhole was surprised, but then he frowned. "Frances..." he put his flipper under his chin, in thought. "Why does that name sound so familiar?" he blinked when a sudden flashback came before his eye…

* * *

><p><em>The place was blurry, but there were a lot of lights. There was no clear picture of what he remembered, but Blowhole knew there was someone in front of him and talked directly at him too. The voice had a different accent, and gave off the indication that the owner of the voice was grateful. "Thank you for taking me out of zat mad house of Hoboken! Zat place is horrible, but I think the worse was when a zookeeper named Frances came in with her twisted mind. But, at least, she iz gone forever."<em>

* * *

><p>Blowhole blinked of the sudden flashback, and shook his head. "Strange..." soon he shrugged, "Well...time to go to Michigan."<p>

"Alright, you lead the way!" Jack perked up.

Blowhole nodded and soon he wheeled his way towards the needed location. "You know? This wheeling chair is a bit uncomfortable." He stopped a moment to rub his back. "It's a bit painful."

Jack rolled his eyes, "Don't start acting like an old man now."

Blowhole continued his way, but frowned. "Oh yeah, try to act like a _delightful_ animal after you have to be sit like an old man for, I don't know; HOURS!"

"Hmm...Good point." Jack thoughtfully said.

"Exactly..." Blowhole grumbled.

Jack rolled his eyes again, "Come on, it can't be so bad!"

"Then you try it!" Blowhole harshly whispered, not wanting to attract attention from any humans.

"I would." Jack shrugged, but then continued with a mocking tone and an evil grin. "But I'm just a spiritual guide, sorry!"

"...You know, I have no idea why my subconscious chose you to be my spirit guide."

Jack mused with a more mocking smile, "Probably because you're an idiot."

"Just shut up, I don't feel like talking to you anymore." Blowhole growled.

"And, why not?" Jack half-chuckled.

Blowhole frowned, "I don't have to answer."

"Fine, be a mute then." Jack crossed his flippers, now annoyed.

Blowhole just nodded and stayed silent.

They arrived to the booth of where they will be taken in the plane. But, there was a long line and silence continued to stay between the two dolphins. Soon, they arrived to the booth and were escorted to be seated inside, considering Blowhole was on wheelchair. After some arrangements, Blowhole to have all three seats to his left by himself, so he can have the wheelchair besides him. Though, the only one who really sat beside the dolphin was his spirit guide, Jack.

Jack was looking out the window to see the land get smaller and smaller, since the plane was now taking off and soaring across the sky. The sun was already setting for the night, which Blowhole looked out the window too.

Blowhole frowned when he got the sudden feeling that he rode in some flying machine before, and saw the same sun set before him. However, he wasn't too sure and no memories flashed before him, so he excused the feeling.

Jack's voice cut in. "Are you okay?"

Blowholes blinked in surprise, before he sighed. "I guess...My mind just keeps on swirling, as if really trying to remember but yet…it refuses to."

"I understand." Jack spoke softly, "It's hard to remember every single thing, it's quite challenging too..." he let his flipper pat Blowhole's. "But, I'm here for you, okay?"

Blowhole gazed at his spiritual guide brother, one of shock. "For the first time, you finally say something nice..."

Jack shrugged. "Well, I guess you secretly need it. And, as your spiritual guide, I have to do what the subconscious tells me to do."

"I see..." he then blinked again, but in realization. "Wait a minute! You're telling me that you were a jerk this whole time because my subconscious told you that?"

"You catch on quickly." Jack said sarcastically, before returning to his soft tone. "But, yes."

Blowhole searched through Jack's eyes, wanting answers. "Why? That has no sense..." he stopped his search to only frown with a stern glare. "And, I don't like it when you just mock or insult me."

"I represent your past." Jack reasoned seriously. "And, believe me, your past is crucial. So, to remember your past is me acting like it. I can be nice when I want, so therefor I then represent the good of it...But, most of your history is pretty dark and it made you who you are today; A hard cold villain."

Blowhole continued his expression but turned away from Jack. "I see..." then he gulped with a more troubled face, now thinking of how bad his past could really be.

Jack noticed this, which made him sigh, "Anything else you need to talk about?"

Blowhole gave off his own sigh. "Don't worry, I'm fine…"

* * *

><p>In the very back of the plane, the location of most of the suitcases or bags came a rumble before one of them unzipped from a golf bag. What came out of it was a penguin, which easily jumped out and landed gracefully.<p>

"Alright, time for a head count! Come forth, soldiers!" the penguin boomed in a commanding tone.

The result was a backpack unzipping, having soon three penguins to pop out and land in front of their leader, Skipper.

Kowalski was the next to speak. "We're all here Skipper."

"Good. Now, how long until we arrive to Michigan?" the leader penguin questioned.

Kowalski answered. "From what I can gather while in the bag, I concur we'll arrive to our destination in a few hours."

Skipper sighed. "That's longer than I thought."

"Michigan is far, but if the weather is good, maybe just an hour or a little more." Kowalski reasoned.

"So, should we play cards until we get there?" Private suggested with a hopeful smile.

Skipper shrugged. "Fine, we have to kill time somehow." He then frowned. "I just hope that Blowhole doesn't arrive to Michigan first."

Private blinked when a sudden thought struck him. "Wait…What if he's on the same plane as us?"

Kowalski shook his head. "We can't know that for sure, Private, there are plenty of ways to reach Michigan an—"

Skipper cut off Kowalski, "But Blowhole is not stupid! Of course he would travel by plane! And, this was the first plane to leave for Michigan, probably! Boys, let's check this plane and if you find Blowhole, make the others know to follow him and stop him! He can't remember who he is!"

Rico smiled psychotically, liking the thought to do something active. "Okay!"

Private frowned. "But, what are we going to do exactly? I mean...How are we going to stop him from remembering?"

Skipper was silent for a moment, giving off a stern stare, before turning to his intelligent comrade. "Kowalski, options for Private's question."

Kowalski smiled, "I'm glad you brought that up, Skipper. You see, my options are quite simple. One, we can capture him, bring him back to Central Park Zoo and reuse the mind jacker. Or, we can use my latest invention." He elbowed Rico to burp up a silver device that Kowalski quickly grabbed. It was a remote with a miniature satellite dish; the buttons were taken off to be replaced by light bulbs and switches. There was one button on the silver remote, which was located in the middle and was the color red. "Meet the Intellectual-downgrade! This baby will not only make Blowhole forget his memories, but as well as never having the chance to even regain his knowledge! Well, knowledge for science that is."

Rico clapped his flippers for Kowalski's 'presentation'.

Skipper smirked at the latter option. "Then we'll go with your invention thing."

Private frowned again, but in concern. "Are you sure that's the wisest idea?"

"It's the best option, Private!" Skipper argued. "If Blowhole forgets that he is evil and has no memories of his past, he will be no longer our enemy."

The youngest penguin sighed. "I suppose you're right...But, I just feel it's wrong."

"But we have to do it anyway. It's for the sake of all mankind and good!" Skipper returned to his commander stern. "Now separate and search for him, now!"

Private sighed again before he saluted. "Aye, Skippah!"

Kowalski and Rico followed Private's lead, after Rico chugged down Kowalski's invention again. Skipper nodded, and then made the signal to move out, as they soon complied.

* * *

><p>Blowhole was gazing out the window as the clouds were beneath the plane and the stars were now shown. Jack started to notice Blowhole was slowly falling asleep, but lost in thought.<p>

Jack sighed before glancing around, in case something was to come by or come up. When Jack turned back around to face Blowhole, he blinked. Before him, Blowhole fell fast asleep, having his flippers rested on the edge of the window, as Blowhole' head was on them like a pillow. Jack let out a soft breath of the sight, but kept silent. He studied his brother for a moment or two, before softly whispering…

"As the old Jack would say, I wish you did have a better life."


	5. The Dream

**A/N: Ugh! No matter how much I look over this chapter, I feel like I did something horribly wrong. And, I'm not really satisfied with this chapter, but at least it's long. Tell me what you think, peeps! Also, I want to thank you all for the reviews and I always want to thank the people who are even taking the time to read this story! Also, I want to establish something...From the reviews I'm getting, there's been a lot of praises of my work, but I want you all to know that I didn't make this story alone. My friend, "The Crazy Moon Girl"(Veki-san on DA) has been my partner in crime. She is responsible of most of the dialogue in the story! This chapter and all the previous and soon future! I just wanted to say that I couldn't make this story without her. So, thank her too. :3**

**I do not own Penguins of Madagascar and/or characters; belongs to Dreamworks Animation and Nickelodeon.**

**I do own Jack the dolphin**

**I and Veki-san own ****other mentions of minor OCs and this plot story**

**Read and review, please! I'll appreciate it greatly!**

**Kudos! Peace out! XD**

* * *

><p>"<em>My son, you sure are a smart one!"<em>

_Blowhole opened his eyes to only realize he was only in darkness. But, the voice he heard before was loud and clear and continued to say, "I was never that smart when I was your age…You must have gotten your intelligence from your mother." Blowhole continued to listen to the voice, it comforted him, but Blowhole had no idea who the voice belonged too. But, he did note it was a male definitely and had a thick Scottish accent._

_Blowhole's surroundings then swirled when a flash of light came through, then he felt the fall. Blowhole tried to grasp anything, but there was nothing but blackness and the fear gripped his heart. Voices came through as he fell, bringing sparks to his memory but none that he could recognized for the moment._

"_Don't ever forget, sweetie, no one can tell you what you can't achieve. If you want to be a scientist, then go for it. I'll support you all the way." A light feminism voice broke through, before another interrupted, but the new voice was a young boy._

"_I promised to protect you, Victor. I will keep that promise, even if I die."_

_Another rang through, "You, Jack, your mom and dad are the best thing that has ever happened to me…I can't wait until I meet the newest addition."_

"_AUAHHH!" screamed a female._

"_Don't you understand? She's dead!"_

"_He's gone, Victor…And, I don't think he's coming back."_

_Blowhole held his head in pain, voices he hardly recognized were punching his brain screaming to remember every single one of them. Blowhole no longer cared he was falling in the darkness, he was just trying to get rid of the voices. But, a small girl voice over-powered the rest. "Vic, I'm scared…I don't think he could take any more hits."_

_Another series of voices came through; some were the same as before, while new ones came forth._

"_SHUT UP! Just help me with the body!"_

"_Now, what are we going to do?"_

"_Victor, huh? Nice to meet you."_

"_Imagine what we can do! With two smart guys like us, we'll be unstoppable!"_

"_Party until we can't party no more!"_

"_You are nothing but garbage…You cower in fear, yet you want to be a protector? Be a real man for once!"_

"_We'll help you all the way, don't worry."_

"_Such a troubled boy…I like that."_

"_She got transferred; I'm sorry you never got your farewell."_

"_You and Emmy will be preforming in Coney island."_

"_**NO! NO! NO!"**_

"_I…I can't believe it."_

"_We'll get through this."_

_A single tear rolled down Blowhole's cheek. He didn't understand why, but he knew that he felt his heart sunk, and his only comfort was the rush of the fall. But, the voices kept on rolling, new additions coming forth._

_"You remember how you felt towards the humans among your sister's death? The pain when the humans barely did anything when your mother gave birth?"_

"_Why, Victor? You ruined our chances! That was our evaluation and you blew it! What do you have to say for yourself?"_

"_You will become my student…and, I will be your teacher."_

_A dark and evil laugh was heard, but Blowhole only closed his eyes tightly trying to escape this emotional pain and nightmare. However, the dolphin soon saw images of tools for machinery, a book, and suddenly a face…The face was another dolphin, like himself, but it was female and holds the brightest emerald eyes. He re-opened his eyes when another tear rolled down his face, yet still confused as to why he felt depressed. The same dark laugh returned from the darkness that surrounded him…But, again, voices cut through and rang in his earholes._

_"Victor, my boy...You have accomplished so much and now your training is complete...You are now, officially, Dr. Blowhole! The very mad dolphin you ought to be; I never been so proud...And, now, our first mission together begins very soon."_

"_Victor, what're you doing?"_

"_We'll get you help, Victor...You'll no longer be brainwashed."_

_Blowhole then screamed from the top of his lungs, as if really answering the last voice. "I AM NO LONGER VICTOR!"_

"_No, you're not." Spoke a deep voice in front of Blowhole._

_The dolphin widens his eyes and noticed he was no longer falling. He turned to the voice to see a huge orca that overshadowed him. The black and white killer whale smiled darkly at Blowhole, the whale floating in the midst of the dark. His grin grew when he showed his metal flipper to the defenseless dolphin, before it transformed into a gun and aimed it at Blowhole. The same deep voice came from the orca, "You're my greatest project."_

_He then shot, which made Blowhole scream and then-_

* * *

><p>"Hey, wake up!"<p>

Blowhole quivered before snapping his eyes open and refocused to see his spiritual guide in front of him. "W-What?" he rubbed his head, trying to recover from his dream. For a moment, he felt he was dead, but he knew there was no pain and it was all a dream. No, a nightmare. The very sight of the orca confused him and was now more nervous of his past. What did the orca mean when he said 'project'? Was he brainwashed back then? Though, he also wondered why he screamed in his dream and why did he say those words? Did he say the words before? He had so many questions and didn't know where to start. Blowhole shook his head to excuse the thoughts and noted that he will evaluate it more once they reach his destination, though still nervous.

"I said, wake up lazy head! You have to be alert." Jack snapped Blowhole back to reality.

Blowhole rubbed his eyes, trying to get his mind back in the game. He also didn't want Jack to know about his dream. The dolphin yawned, acting like everything was normal, "For what, exactly?"

"Brother, you have a lot of enemies; one of them could attack you while you still have amnesia!"

"I do? I mean, I couldn't possibly have that much enemies." Blowhole sat up.

"Oh, but you do!"

"Like?" Blowhole questioned.

Jack answered, now getting annoyed. "The penguins are your main enemies, but there are more...but you can't know that info yet."

Blowhole frowned, all thoughts from his dream disappeared, now returned to being annoyed or frustrated with Jack. "And, why not?"

Jack growled, "I thought I told you already! You have to remember by yourself! Seriously, I thought we went over this."

Blowhole gave a growl of his own, "Fine, I get it!"

Jack smirked, before glancing around, "Good, now be on the lookout…Besides, I was getting bored of watching you sleep."

Blowhole shivered, "That just sounds disturbing."

"Not when you snort like a pig." Jack smiled mockingly.

The one-eye dolphin twitched his good eye, but stayed silent as he glanced around too. Though, to be honest, Blowhole thought Jack was being paranoid. After-all, what are the chances the penguins are here anyway?

* * *

><p>Four flightless birds split up in two teams, Skipper and Private while the other half was Kowalski and Rico. But, as they searched through the massive plan, they had trouble hiding from the open aisle in the middle and the crowded humans. With Private and his commander, they hid under a seat as a set of two feet were in front of them. Though, they didn't appreciate the gum under the seat which made Private's face crunched up in disgust.<p>

Private then sighed before turning to his leader, "How are we going to find Blowhole? There are a lot of people here."

"First," Skipper started, "locate and mark all the old timers in the plane, and then the next part of the search will begin. But, we both need to do this solo." He finished.

"How would I mark exactly? You know, for the elderly…I mean, I don't have a notepad or something."

"The mind is a very powerful thing, Private. Not as much as brutal force, but still. So, in other words, just remember where the old timers are seated." Skipper answered.

Private nodded. "Aye, Skippah."

Skipper smirked, "Good, now go!" he then set off towards another direction, as he carefully checked over the aisles across the previous seats he was at. Private watched him before he crawled forward and checked upwards to see if any had the signs of Blowhole's disguise.

* * *

><p>In the front of the plane area were the brainiac and the psycho flightless birds, Kowalski and Rico. They hid in a nearby parachute that was hung next to the pilot room.<p>

Kowalski turned to face Rico and whispered, "Okay, so far we've search few of the front rows. So, do you have any reports you like to say?"

Rico shook his head. "Nope."

Kowalski sighed, "This is more challenging than I thought...Hm, perhaps if we split on our own in two divisions, we can work faster of finding bottle-nose."

Rico rasped out with a smile, "Agree!"

Kowalski nodded before the two set off in opposite directions.

* * *

><p>Blowhole sat back against his seat, while Jack continued to glance around in every direction. Though, the thought of getting captured by his enemies did give the dolphin the punch of paranoia. And, before he knew it, he was glancing around the same way as Jack did.<p>

Blowhole murmured to his brother, "Okay, so, what should I do if they find me?"

Jack stopped his glancing before looking thoughtful. "Hm...Well, I guess you can try to fight them off..."

Blowhole quirked a brow at his and crossed his flippers. "Oh, yeah that seems like a good idea," Blowhole started sarcastically, "if we weren't in the middle of a plane!"

Jack frowned, before grunting. "Good point...Hm...If they find you, just make a small ruckus to wake the other humans so the penguins can leave you alone."

Blowhole nodded in satisfaction. "That is a better idea." He then frowned, "Stupid pen-gu-ins..."

Jack scoffed. "Yeah, they get annoying after a while."

Blowhole smirked. "I agree with you there, brother."

Jack let his flipper touch the bottom of his own chin, and spoke with a thought. "Though, I suppose they do have the right to be angry at you."

Blowhole blinked before turning to his brother, "What do you mean?"

"Well...I guess it'll be okay for you to know..." the spiritual brother trailed.

"Know, what?" Blowhole urged.

Jack answered. "You've done many wrong things to them. You took away some of their loved ones and created a lot of their messes."

Blowhole blinked again, more surprised. "I've done that?"

"Yes and very often."

Blowhole frowned, trying to reason. "Well...maybe they got in my way...no?"

"Some, they did...others, you just wanted revenge." Jack waved off.

Blowhole gave his own thoughtful look, "I'm that kind of villain?"

Jack rolled his eyes. "Hey, we established earlier that you are an evil villain! Sheesh, you sure forget easily!"

Blowhole shook his head but frowned annoyed. "No, I already knew that, but I thought it was by some extent. Like, I don't know, perhaps they've always been the ones out of my way and…Okay, maybe that's not the best way to word it."

"You think?"

Blowhole ignored him, but thought aloud. "But, wow, I really am evil…More than I thought."

Jack grunted. "Believe me, there's a lot worst evil."

Blowhole gulped silently, but nodded. He then glanced to the side to see through the window, eyeing the starry sky. Blowhole wasn't focus on the beauty, however, but he decided to change the subject nonetheless.

"It's very far, hm?"

Jack nodded, but replied plainly. "We'll probably be arriving soon..."

Blowhole kept silent, letting his mind drift off a bit, and to see by some chance he could concentrate more on his memories, if he can spark a little of it. But, his mind stood blank, which made him sigh in hopelessness. Jack watched him for a moment, before grunting. However, both did not realize that someone else was watching from a safe distance, right under a seat.

Baby blue eyes watched Blowhole- not able to see Jack-with a gaze of profound distress. The very eyes belonged to the youngest penguin, Private.

Private gulped when catching sight of Blowhole. The penguin noted the sweater, scarf, and hat from anywhere; he knew it was Blowhole in disguise. He chased him enough and remembered enough it was the diabolical dolphin. Private frowned as he was about to take off and was about to retrieve Skipper or the others, but he stopped for a moment.

Private muttered to himself, speaking his thoughts aloud. "It doesn't feel right...for some reasons...I feel like a pure evil villain now." He whimpered, "I very much don't like the feeling."

Private refocused his gaze at Blowhole, more thoughtful than the previous distress. "Maybe...He just needs a second chance."

He let the thought rolled around, _a second chance?_ The very idea would be absurd to any of his team-mates, especially his leader. But, he knew that it may be the right thing to do, and if not, he had his heart at the right place. Private gulped when coming to the conclusion of maybe not telling his team that he didn't find Blowhole _after-all, _as a start. However, another thought struck him, if he didn't tell his team would that make himself a _traitor_. Private widen his eyes of the very thought and shivered in guilt. He then sighed, knowing what he was meant to do.

"Sorry, Dr. Blowhole…I do believe you need another chance, but I can't betray my team. There's a higher chance that you would continue your villainous ways; I can't allow that." He let out a breath before quickly moving away to reach his leader or other comrades.

But, he didn't need to crawl away for long. Just a few seats away was Rico, sniffing around like a dog before licking his beak when picking up cold fried fish that must have fallen from the floor. He chuckled, before he was about to bite it but he ceased when hearing Private's voice.

"Rico!"

Rico perked up then turned to the source to see Private, then the psychotic bird chugged the leftover fish down. He smiled in joy before refocusing his attention on Private. "Yup?"

Private gulped, before forcing himself to say, "Rico, I found Dr. Blowhole."

Rico gasped and jumped up to only hit his head on the chair. He shook off the pain before frowning at the youngster. "Where?"

"Near there!" Private exclaimed as he pointed towards the direction. Rico's psychotic smile returned, "Heh, kaboom!" then he chugged up a dynamite stick.

Private shook his head. "No, Rico! We can't kill him! Or even use explosion."

Rico grunted, remembering the previous talk, and then he gulped down his explosive and licked his beak, as if it was tasty to him.

"Come along." Private urged with a flipper gesture, "We better get Kowalski and Skippah."

Rico nodded. "Okay!"

The two went off under the seats as they looked across, back, and forward to catch the brightest bird of the group. They soon caught eye of him when Kowalski was under a seat, holding an old piece of paper under the seat and a chewed up pen, but it was still able to work. He was jotting down personal options for himself, when he heard Private's voice soon coming up beside him.

"Kowalski, have you seen Skippah?"

The tall bird blinked before turning to the source, now seeing Private and Rico besides him. Kowalski quirked a brow but answered, "Well, considering we split up beforehand and Skipper was with you in the back…I presume he's at the back division."

Private smiled sheepishly, realizing the obvious. "Oh, right…I forgot."

"But, why you ask?" questioned Kowalski.

"I…I found Blowhole." Private gulped, which made Kowalski drop the paper and pen in surprise.

"You did? But…the chances were so unlikely!" the bird argued before he sighed in defeat, "Forget it…Where is Blowhole, exactly?"

Private answered, "He's in the middle section of the coach part of the plan and on the left column of seats."

"Then we better get, Skipper. Come on!" Kowalski urged before he took off to retrieve his leader, while Private and Rico quickly followed his lead.

* * *

><p>Blowhole had his eye closed and softly touched the bionic metal on his face. He was focusing to see if he could remember anything from his dream at least. The mental image of the female dolphin returned to him, he felt the same sorrow, but there were no romantic feelings. It was a different kind of affection, but he couldn't place his flipper on what it was exactly. The sudden voice came to his head, a reminder of his dream, <em>"You remember how you felt towards the humans among your sister's death? The pain when the humans barely did anything when your mother gave birth?" <em>Blowhole closed his eyes more tightly, fearful if anything. It was the exact same voice of the orca, the one who shot him in his dream. But, a new odd emotion rose of the thought of the killer whale. Even if he was afraid…he was also comforted by the voice. He wasn't too sure why, but he concluded that the orca must have been an important figure to his past. Blowhole turned to eye Jack, who was still glancing around. The one eye dolphin sighed before he finally said, "Jack…I had a dream."

"I know."

Blowhole widen his eye in surprise, "What?"

"I am your spiritual guide, Victor. Your subconscious is a part of me, and whatever goes on in there comes back to me, so I would know." Jack answered simply, still glancing around.

Blowhole frowned. "And, you still woke me up?"

"If I didn't, you would continue to dream and you would later wake up and be too scared and questionable of what you just witnessed. I don't feel like dealing with that yet, Victor."

"I am no longer Victor…" Blowhole automatically stated which even surprised him. Jack however smirked.

"That's right…You're no long Victor, but _Doctor Blowhole_. But, I'm still calling you Victor; it's much easier to call you that. And, it's fun to just get on your nerves."

Blowhole grumbled displeased before Jack continued.

"But, still keep alert to your surroundings, I don't believe we're really safe yet."

The amnesia mammal frowned deeper, before he glanced around to change the subject. "Have you seen them by the slightest?"

"Not from what I can see." Jack replied seriously.

Blowhole rolled his eye, "You know, you're just overly paranoid."

"Me? Ha! That may be true, but I'm only doing it to help you!" Jack mockingly smiled before glaring.

"Yes...but also you love to annoy me." Blowhole returned the glare.

Jack growled, before arguing with a different direction. "But, I'm serious here! We have to keep alert!"

"And what if I don't-?" Blowhole ceased immediately and his world went completely black. Jack widens his eyes; before he growled then he disappeared in thin air. Right behind Blowhole was none other than the leader in black and white, Skipper. The bird smirked before taking off the hat to now officially see it was definitely his arch-nemesis.

"Thought you could escape, Blowhole? You thought wrong."

Skipper soon made a signal from the other direction, which brought the other three penguins into the view. The three soldiers grabbed the wheelchair, and placed Blowhole on it with some effort. Skipper flipped off the seat and landed near a couple of other humans. He gently took away a blanket from them, whom were not using the cover, and went back to Blowhole. Skipper wrapped the blanket around Blowhole, to let the other penguins hide under the blanket, before they used their feet to push the wheelchair forward, though to other humans, it was just an elderly man making his way towards the back of the plane, no one bothered to object.

* * *

><p>"Skippah," Private began, "how long would he stay asleep? It's been a while now."<p>

Rico groaned, "Bored!"

"Just wait the perfect moment, boys. He'll soon wake up." Skipper reasoned. The penguins nodded, and waited for a few more moments, all of them were in silence. Then, Skipper lost his patience and slapped Blowhole across the face repeatedly. "WAKE UP ALREADY, WE DON'T HAVE ALL NIGHT!"

Blowhole yelped from the pain on his face, before he woke up with a start seeing Skipper's face when coming to. And, he even felt the roped that now bind him.

Skipper stopped his slaps, only to glare at Blowhole. "Finally, you're awake! You sleep as long as a newborn!"

"Wha...?" Blowhole then shook his head before remembering Skipper was one of the penguins from Central Park Zoo, he then glared. "You!" he blinked, "Wait...Why are you even here!"

"We never te—" Skipper was cut off by Private.

"We're here because we have to take away your memory again, for good…sorry."

Skipper glared at his young recruit. "Private!"

"The hec-!" Blowhole stopped himself, before starting again. "Hold on, you can't do that!"

Skipper rolled his eyes, before replying to Blowhole. "Of course we can! Show him, Kowalski."

Kowalski nodded then elbows Rico who threw up some charts. He showed it to Blowhole, "These charts indicate that anyone's mind can never really be deleted of memory...But, that was until a new creation I invented!" he flipped the chart around to show a new one. "This will cause your brain cells to decrease which lowers your intelligent standards or even average. In other words, you'll be too dumb to figure anything out...Not to the point you need help or anything related to it, but to the point that science is way out of your head and you just want to play ticks to the humans like a normal captive dolphin."

Blowhole widens his eye of the very possibility. "You...you would not dare…"

"Try us." Skipper bluntly responded.

Blowhole gulped before he struggled under the ropes. "Stay away, you morons! I don't want to be a simple and dumb dolphin!"

Skipper snapped. "Too bad!"

Rico chuckled psychotically, while Private looked on in worry and concern.

Blowhole widens his eye before he tried to use his teeth to chew through the ropes, but it was more difficult than he expected. The penguins didn't make any efforts to stop him; Kowalski had already brought out his creation, the Intellectual Downgrade. He waddled forward as the satellite dish spun around, creating small cackles of electricity. "Don't move, or it will be painful."

Blowhole sat frozen in his wheelchair, now losing hope. But, he frowned in anger soon enough and used all his might to use his tail to kick away Kowalski's invention. The invention flew to the wall of the plane and shattered the pieces of the creation. Blowhole fell back from his wheelchair from the kick, but in doing so, he had had his sharp teeth under the ropes and the ropes soon broke off from falling backwards, from the sharp edges of his said teeth.

Kowalski screamed in horror, catching sight of his beloved invention. "My baby!"

Blowhole sighed in relief, and took off the rest of the rope that wrapped around him. But, he couldn't as much move considering the wheelchair flew away from him and was too far for him to reach. He ended up sitting up against the plane's wall, but Skipper then slapped him across the face. "That will not save you, Blowhole!" the leader penguins turned to Kowalski, "Can you fix it, Kowalski?"

Kowalski frowned in response. "I can with the right tools...which so happens to be back in Central Park Zoo."

Skipper scowled, "And what if we search for the tools in this flying machine?"

"I suppose it's possible, yes. But, it would take some time and there would be no gua-" Kowalski stopped short when Skipper cut him off.

"Private and Rico will aid you. I want you men to search every suitcase until you find what you need to repair, understand?"

The penguins nodded in response before Skipper demanded, "Now, go, go, **go**!"

The flightless birds did not hesitate and set off towards the far opposite side of the luggage area, far from Skipper and Blowhole now. Skipper watched his team go, now left alone to keep Blowhole under surveillance.

Blowhole watched this in silence, but thought that he needed to escape and fast too. He let his mind roll around and about, but a voice cut through that Blowhole did not want to here.

"And, you said they wouldn't be here."

Blowhole crossed his flippers annoyed, and muttered quietly. "So you are also here?"

"It's because I mostly have to." Jack grunted.

Blowhole returned the grunt, but much more silent so Skipper wouldn't hear. "Good to know."

Jack frowned. "Hey, I'm not very happy either...whatever, let's just get you out of here."

"How?"

"First calm down and try to use your brain." Jack advised.

"I was doing that anyway, but someone inter—" Blowhole was cut short by Jack, who ignored his brother.

"So, now it's time to show that being a nerd has its benefits."

Blowhole sighed, already getting a headache from Jack. "Fine..."

Jack nodded, before he saw a package near them and started to look through it. Blowhole helped out, but he froze when Skipper's voice was heard.

"Yeah, nice try!" Skipper kicked the package away before glaring at Blowhole. "I think you forgotten that I was here, bottle-nose." He jumped up to knock Blowhole's noggin, to mock him.

Jack snickered at Blowhole's treatment.

Blowhole snarled in anger, before pushing Skipper away to rub his head. But, his flipper passed against the side of his cyborg eye, which a laser beam come forth. Luckily, Skipper dodged it but the penguin widened his eyes. Blowhole blinked, but then he touched the same area again, feeling the button. He shot another laser beam which made him smirk.

Jack watched this with a dark grin, "Well-done, brother…Now use it to your advantage."

Blowhole's smirk transformed to a grin that matched Jack's. "Tell me, Skipper...what would happen if," he shot the laser again, but near one of the engines of the plane that was from within. "this plane goes down?"

Skipper gulped before eyeing the damage, which was a black spot and the sound of cackling vibrated in the air. The penguin then turned back around to glare at Blowhole. "We all die! And, I don't think you would want to be pushing up daises!"

Before Blowhole could respond, Jack patted Blowhole on the shoulder to point at a parachute that hanged from the wall, right next to them. The one eye dolphin gleamed before snatching, which made Skipper blink in surprise from not catching the sight of the parachute before.

Blowhole's grin widened. "Who says I will die?" he gripped the parachute tighter. "Correction, pen-gu-in...YOU WILL DIE!"

As a leader, Skipper had to think his own options over, even without Kowalski. At the matter at hand, however, Skipper didn't have many options as of now. He continued to think and quickly, before an idea struck him. "No, I won't die…" he waddled up to Blowhole carefully, but kept a safe distance. "Don't you remember who I really am...Victor?"

Blowhole's insane grin disappeared instantly when hearing his birth name. He frowned, "You…You are the guy who owes me five dollars. And, my nemesis!"

Skipper shook his head. "Your mind is playing tricks on you...I am not your nemesis."

Jack rolled his eyes, "Says the fat bird."

Skipper continued, not even knowing Jack's insult. "On the contrary...I'm your...friend. And, I know how you're feeling...You have a spirit guide, don't you?"

Blowhole widened his eye, "How…How do you know that?"

Skipper answered. "I've been in your place...And, if you calmly stay put, I'll tell you about your past...everything. And, with no funny riddles or something weird! Though, my spirit guide wouldn't shut up."

Blowhole gulped, but was falling for Skipper's words. "You...you can tell me my past?" then he shook his head. "Wait a minute! How do I know you are not lying? After all you want to turn me into an idiot! And, not to mention, you kept hitting me!"

"That was for both of our safety." Skipper reasoned. "You don't know the full story."

Jack quickly jumped as he glared at his brother. "Victor, he is lying! Don't believe him, idiot!"

"All I care about is your well-being!" Skipper quickly continued. "And, I guess you don't have to become a moron, not that I planned. I was just gonna have you not think of dark luring thoughts. But, really, we can have it differently."

Blowhole growled furiously towards his brother, and managed to push him away as he then gazed at Skipper. "But...How do I know you really care about me?"

"I knew you way back then...from our childhood."

Jack recovered from his shove, before he slapped the back of Blowhole's head. "Quit listening to him and listen to me, your spirit guide!"

Blowhole managed to shove Jack away again, resulting Jack to bang against some cargo. Blowhole then answered Skipper with a look of surprise. "Really?" he tried to think back to his childhood, anything from it, but his mind stood blank which made Blowhole growl in frustration. "You could be lying to get advantage of my amnesia!' he then tried to argue.

"But, what if I'm not?" Skipper returned the argument.

Blowhole eyed him and back-fired, "You can't prove it!"

"Sure, I can!"

Jack got in front of Blowhole, recovering from his blow. The spirit dolphin glared, but his pose was almost in pleading. "I'm begging you now, stop listening! You can't remember this way! It will serve horrible consequences! I mean, come on! You know I'm telling the truth!"

Blowhole returned the glare, before shoving him away again but with more force, fed up with him already. "How so, Skipper?"

Jack flew back for a moment before scowling deeply, while anger scorched through him. "You have to believe me…Darn it, believe me!"

Blowhole continued to ignore him, before listening in on what Skipper had to say.

Skipper thought for a moment before perking up. "I know you have a brother named Jack! And, you use to have a sister."

Blowhole widened his eye, knowing that Skipper spoke the truth about his brother. But, then he gulped when he asked, "Hold on…What you're trying to say when you established I 'used' to have a sister?"

Skipper's expression fell into sorrow. "I'll tell you more later. First, you have to agree that you _will_ return to Central Park Zoo with me. Then, and only then, will we discuss your past…deal?" he showed his flipper to him, to make the deal solid.

Blowhole frowned with a tinged of uncertainty, before he hesitantly reach out to shake Skipper's flipper, but Jack yelled at him again which ceased Blowhole's actions.

"Don't fall for this! I'm your spirit guide! I'll give you the needed info! You don't need Skipper!"

Blowhole scowled at him, before muttering quietly. "You haven't been much of help."

"All of the mind, which knows what's best for you!" Jack declared.

Blowhole's mind was at crossroads, he didn't really know if he should trust his spirit guide or Skipper either could come to an undesirable consequence.

"Well?" Skipper and Jack asked Blowhole, both gazing at him in either annoyance or question.

Blowhole clenched his flippers, before eyeing Skipper. "If you know me so well, then tell me...why do I hate humans?"

Skipper frowned. "Someone brainwashed you, that's why!"

"_We'll get you help, Victor...You'll no longer be brainwashed." _The sudden voice came to Blowhole's head, the same one from his dream. He stayed silent, until Jack cut through.

"That's a lie! You were not brainwash!"

Skipper continued. "I know it sounds weird, Victor...but, you were not always mad with science."

Blowhole was still silent as his mind was finding a connection of the two voices, the one from his dream and Skipper. He closed his eye, trying to remember just a little. He shook his head before he frowned towards Skipper, with a dark gleam. "Sure."

"If you don't believe me, fine...I guess you have to listen to your spirit guide, whoever that is."

Blowhole blinked, snapping out of his short trance, before glancing at Jack.

Jack glared at Blowhole. "You know what to do, don't you? Don't act dumb!"

"Hey! Is not easy, you know?" Blowhole snapped.

Jack yelled. "But, it's an obvious choice!"

Blowhole scowled deeply, and kept silence, he glanced at Skipper, then Jack, then he finally declared. "Sorry but…" he used his laser attached to his head, and shot the inside engine before shooting the exit door, where he quickly slid to, not being so far. "I think I prefer to find out my past, myself!"

Skipper widened his eyes before snarling out, "Not on my watch!"

But Blowhole didn't say anything, he shot at the wall multiple of times to get through the wires of the plane. Skipper's eyes were as large as saucers, before he glared angrily at Blowhole and quickly slid towards him. Blowhole, however, still gripped the parachute from before and jumped out of the plan to touch the misty clouds, while the moon bounced off his skin.

Skipper halted when nearing the edge. He gazed down at Blowhole's falling figure before he screamed out. "CURSE YOU, BLOWHOLE!"

Blowhole let out his infamous laugh, in pure joy and evil, as it faded away from Skipper's earholes when the dolphin continued to dive down. Jack followed Blowhole with a satisfied grin, and both went under the patch clouds, now unseen from Skipper's eye view as the darkness engulfed the dolphins to the night.


End file.
